Arigato
by tenebrae di oblio
Summary: What if Luffy had known how to use Haki before he went to Marineford. Ace and Luffy Brothership fic Rated T for some swearing. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters in it. If I had then Ace, Sabo and Whitebeard wouldn't have died.**

**Summary: What if Luffy had know about Haki before Marineford but he hadn't used it. What would've happened if Luffy had gone to Marineford fully equipped with his Haki and the knowledge on how to use it… And what if he was a hell lot smarter than he let on…?**

**BTW this story will be my first and I would love any compliments and criticism for it~ **

Arigato

Luffy's POV

It was official, I was bat shit insane. Not only had I gone to friggin' Impel Down of all places to try and rescue my brother, BUT I had failed miserably in rescuing him. And now those friggin' bastards from the fuckin' government were going to execute him at Marineford. And the whole damn thing was going to be broadcasted to the whole bloody world. _My brother's execution is not entertainment for fuck's sake! _To make the whole damn thing worse, this all could've been avoided if I'd just used my damn Haki!

Yeah, I knew about Haki. I could use it since I was little…but it was too much of a damn risk, if I lost control for just a second I could destroy everything around me, nothing would've survived and my nakama would've died. So, I created a barrier, a block, friggin' wall, whatever the hell ya want to call it, around my Haki. I'd locked it up tight inside me so that no matter how angry I was I wouldn't access my Haki and hurt my nakama.

But the wall had been cracked when that Kuma bastard had separated me from my crew, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook, they all vanished right in front of me. That was enough to crack the wall, at the time I hadn't realised but it became pretty obvious when I had used It on Sandersonia and Marigold when they were about to break Margaret's statue. For an instant I had panicked but I'd managed to hide my surprise behind a stupid grin and a stupid comment so that they didn't suspect anything. I'm actually rather smart but if I hide it then I can use it against my enemies when I fight them, gives me an advantage, so far I've never had to actually show any of my enemies how smart I really am. Yeah I came close with CP9 and Magdellan but in the end I had won or been defeated before I had time to use it.

Getting off topic. Anyway, so I'm currently sitting on the deck of a ship currently sailing towards Marineford. Trying to take down the friggin' wall that was blocking my Haki, it would've been simple if I just destroyed it but that would release my Haki explosively and anyone who wasn't conditioned against it would be knocked out before I could rein it in, so that option was out. Instead I had to take it down mental brick by mental brick but it was taking_ forever_. At this rate we'd arrive before I could finish taking it down.

I may have been exaggerating when I said that taking down the wall was taking forever because a ½ hour later I was just fiddling with the last 'brick'. I wacked it and pummelled it with my 'fists' but it wouldn't budge. I massaged my temples for a second, this was going to give me such a headache later, and placed my 'hands' on the 'brick' and pulled. It slid away and vanished, I felt like punching myself, was that all it took?! Anyway the vanishing of the brick gave me a chance to actually see the power of my Haki. I opened my eyes and let a sadistic smile creep onto my face, terrifying the other pirates on the ship shitless; those marine bastards were going to pay for taking my brother.

I was falling. Yeah it didn't sound too bad, I was made of rubber so if I hit the ground I would be fine, but my no.1 concern (not fear, pirates don't show fear, CONCERN) was that I was falling towards the sea now for any normal human this would have been better then hitting the ground but because I was a devil fruit user I was screwed if I hit the sea. I went to throw out a rubber arm to avoid the water. Why was only this section of the sea not covered in ice? Oh well, if it was then all my allies would've been killed, so I suppose this was the better option. My last thought before I hit the seas was, I sure hope that someone has the mind to drag me out of the water or I WILL haunt them in the afterlife.

Yay~ Jimbe saved my ass now I can get on with saving Ace. I heard Ace shout out my name from the execution tower…wait a goddamn second…_execution tower?! Was my brother's EXECUTION a bloody SPORT for them?! Oh yeah their executing MY brother and broadcasting it to the world, of course their trying to make a statement! Let's kill someone live it'll be great for ratings! _Fucking government! Not on my watch!

"ACE!" I shout back at him. I hear some of the marines shouting about Crocodile, Buggy, Iva and Jimbe. So they've noticed my 'allies' have they. Well it won't save them, I'm gonna take down every single one of them to get to Ace. I can see the 'war lords', admirals, Granddad, Smokey and the Bastard Sengoku muttering about something or other. Most likely me and my 'rescue Ace' party, but I don't care, I'm already using my surprisingly good strategic abilities to make up a plan to get to Ace and back to Whitebeard. I hope that my friends are watching this because this will make their jaws hit the floor, although Robin and Zoro may have noticed my actual intelligence, Zoro knows me the best and Robin is very perceptive and has probably already seen through my mask.

Jimbe shouts at the Bastard that he's resigning from the Shichibukai (wow that's a mouthful) and Crocodile disappears to off Whitebeard, as if I can't see him. I slip into Gear Second and since I'm covered in water this will be easy, I'm already after him before he's even halfway to Whitebeard and I caught him just as he swings his hook at Whitebeard's back. Per-lease~ as if Crocodile could even hit him, I'm doing him a favour really, the Commanders under Whitebeard would probably kill him (if Whitebeard didn't) for trying to harm their boss. I use my leg to push away Crocodile's hook and a small burst of Haki, very small to avoid detection (wouldn't want to spoil the surprise) but large enough to show him that if he tries again I will not hesitate to incapacitate him. He yells about our agreement, I smirk "That agreement got you out of Impel Down but it said nothing about killing Whitebeard. And did you really think that I'd let you even try to kill him, even if you had the power too (which you don't) he is trying to free Ace too. And anyone trying to stop this execution is an ally in my books. And Ace likes him, Shanks too. So, pray tell, why would I let you even scratch him?"

That wiped the smirk off his face. God the perks of acting dumb, whenever you said anything remotely smart, people's jaws would hit the floor, it looked so funny, especially when those people say that they know you very well and you come out with a statement that makes so much sense that they do a double-take. I can't wait to try that with my nakama when I see them again. Back to the war (because it was a war.)

I sense could Whitebeard turning around and turn to face him. He asked me if the Straw hat that I wore came from Shanks and I told him that yes it was. He then asked me if I was here to save my brother. "No," I said rolling my eyes with my voice practically dripping with sarcasm "I'm just here to fix a leak in the main office of Marineford." I could hear a few snickers of the Commanders and Crocodile in the background but I ignored them, completely focussed on Whitebeard and his reaction.

He tells me that I'm throwing my life away and not to get in the way, I merely smirk and replied "We'll see and by the way the one who will be Pirate King is me and how could I get in your way if I rescue Ace first." I could practically hear the jaw drops and eyes popping out of peoples' skulls, marine and pirate alike, at this statement (yes it was a statement, I will rescue Ace and I will do it before Whitebeard.) I then told him of the coded message that we'd overheard on the stolen Marine ship and how Ace's execution had been moved up. He thanked me and I said "No problem, can't withhold information from my 'allies' in this rescue ace party." More jaw dropping and eye popping occurred, that was starting to get old.

Whitebeard smiled and told Marco, his first commander, what I had told him and not to let me die. Ha if they think I'll die here, that I'm that weak, then they're in for a surprise.

I stretch my arms and legs and launched myself off the deck. I landed lightly and strode towards the attacking marines. As I predicted they launched themselves at me, swinging their swords and fists in wide open moves. Gear Second had worn off by now so I could hatch my plan. I lifted my straw hat from where it rested on my head and let it hang around my neck, time to get serious. I let my Haki spread across the battlefield all the way up to the execution tower and let it 'explode' knocking all of the weaker marines out cold.

I could sense everyone looking at me but I tuned out their stares as I let out my sadistic side that had been imprisoned with my Haki and prepared myself for the bloodshed. I let a demonic grin spread across my usually boyish face, the gloves were off, they had brought this on themselves, for separating me from my nakama and for taking Ace, they were going Down.

I ran forward charging my legs with Haki to make them move faster so that I could run faster. The Whitebeard pirates were the first to gather their wits after my blatant display of Haki, figures since they're so strong they must have quite a few Haki users in their crew. (Speaking of crews, I needed to teach mine Haki, it was so goddamn useful.) The 'war lords' and admirals were quick to follow and charge at me. I could practically hear the hearts popping up in Hancock's eyes and cursed, after this she was going to be so insistent, it was going to be such a pain.

The so called 'war lords' were quick to charge at me but the Commanders were even quicker to engage them to allow me a clear passage to Ace. They must have been told to protect me, or they've realised that, as the underdog in this war, I'm their best chance of getting Ace out alive. I saw Kizaru (the devil-fruit-of-light-using-bastard) and saw Iva aiming at me. Iva's Death Wink blasted me out of the way of Kizaru's laser beam; I rolled with the impact and landed on my feet, still running towards that shitty execution platform. I remembered to call out thanks to Iva before he was attacked by shitty Kuma.

I then ran into Moria, what a pain. I threw out an arm to launch into Gear Second but Ace's cry of "STAY AWAY LUFFY!" made me stop. Oh that bastard. I'm going to throttle him when I get up there but for now I settled for scaring him shitless. I infused my voice with Haki and shouted **"I'm your little brother you prat! And before you spout off that 'pirate rules' spiel being your brother means that I'm fucking exempt from the rules and I'll rescue you if I want! So shut your mouth and let me deal with the shitty marines. And I am so going to kick your ass when I get you. And before you say that I haven't beaten you in any of our fights… that's ONLY because I don't use my Haki, with that I'm gonna make you piss blood for a month. So sit there and look kickable while I defeat these guys or I'll knock you out here and now ya fuckin' older brother!" **

By the end of my rant Ace was gaping at me, Granddad was looking goddamn proud and everyone else was looking at me with this look that said that they thought I was either a sadistic bastard or insane. I was probably both. Moria turned his attention to our fight which lasted about one second since I was now in a fouler mood than I had been 2 minutes ago. I threw out an arm and switched into Gear Second, I then threw back said arm and infused it with as much Haki as I could force into it, causing my arm to catch on fire. I whipped it forward shouting out "RED HAWK" as I did. It went shooting into Moria sending him flying straight into the execution platform. (Ace'll complain that I stole his move later but I came up with it before he ate the mera mera fruit so really he stole my move.)

Said platform didn't budge, but that was just as well, if it crumbled then Ace might have been crushed by the debris. I then had one of my ominous bad feelings; Sengoku was opening his mouth to yell something into the speaker he was holding. "What are you doing letting him beat you up," Well they weren't really letting me per say "He is a danger," Well no shit. "He was not only raised with Ace but he is the son of The Revolutionary Dragon." Shit. Well the cats out of the bag as they say. I wouldn't have been able to keep that a secret for the rest of my life, too many people knew, especially since Granddad knew and would probably let it slip anyway.

I could hear the mutterings and rolled my eyes at Hancock's blush. I ploughed onwards, another reason for Marco to 'not let me die' if I did Dad would be pissed, and took down the giants using Gear Third. The execution tower was barely 100m away from me but blocking my way was Smokey and behind him the admirals. Dealing with Smokey was easy, a Haki infused Jet Gatling was all it took. But the admirals would be trickier.

I saw three Commanders and Hancock speeding towards me out of the corner of my eye. I ran forward, towards the admirals, dodging at the last second so that Marco and the two other Commanders could take the admirals and Hancock could slip me the key to Ace's cuffs as I sped past her, well the woman's sly I'll give her that.

Granddad was standing in front of me, he clearly didn't want to fight me as I drew nearer but he had no choice otherwise the marines would punish him. I sighed, shitty marines (God Sanji was starting to influence me what will all the shitty this and shitty that.) Anyway time to pull out the big guns, I hadn't wanted to use this since it was guaranteed to give anyone a one way trip to either hell or intensive care. But if I just grazed Granddad with it he would probably be fine.

This move combined Haki and Gear Third and was pretty damn strong. "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!" My massive, Haki hardened fist just grazed Granddad's side but that was enough to send him flying into a building and dropping unconscious, though he wasn't coughing up blood so that was good. Unfortunately I shrunk as the air was forced out of my arm but it shot me towards the execution platform anyway. So not wantind to wastea any time I used a move that I'd copied from CP9 "Moon Walk" I shot into the air, kicking and jetting upwards to land lightly on the platform in front of my brother.

I stared at his shocked face for a second before moving behind him to remove his cuffs. God I wanted to hug him but now was so not the time and anyway I am not letting him out of my sight for at least a year after this, so plenty of time for hugging later, I had to free Ace now. The cuffs clicked as I turned the key and slid off as they came undone. Well at least Kizaru hadn't laser beamed the key in half like I'd thought he might, then I would've had to use Plan B which was so crazy that I didn't want to think about it, one thing's for certain it involved Haki, running and lots of den den mushis.

The bastard (I should stop referring to everyone as the bastard, it'll get confusing) Akainu decided to blow up the platform, effectively cutting off my train of thought. I left the magma to Ace; it was more his style and he would feel even weaker if he didn't do something to save his little brother seeing as his little brother just saved him. Ace decided to go all out and make a fire tunnel through the magma, dragging me with him, well talk about making a statement, a little overkill but I didn't care. I had got my brother back. Ha take that Whitebeard.

The 'allies' could see me and Ace land at the bottom of the platform and let out a cheer. I grimaced; the time to celebrate would be later when we were all on the Moby Dick far away from here, now is the time to fight. I stood back to back with Ace and we started to tag tem them, hitting the marines left and right. I almost felt at home, fighting with Ace was so nostalgic. But I could see the weaker marines were starting to recover and regain consciousness, this battle was going on for too long. I frowned slightly and thought for a second, if I used That I could get me and Ace to the Moby Dick and standing next to Whitebeard in an instant and from there we could get out of Marineford, but was I strong enough at this point to do it. Ah well to hell with this 'am I strong enough' crap, if it didn't work we would still be closer to Whitebeard than we were now.

I grabbed Ace around the waist and grunted out a quick "Hold on tight" before sending all my Haki to my legs and Shifting. I call it Shifting because I'm basically moving my body at super fast speeds whilst using my Haki to propel myself forward and to avoid obstacles. I was the only one who could do it because moving your body at this speed caused your blood to pump so fast round the body that all your arteries and veins explode because of the pressure but with my rubber body I could do it. It was a little like Gear Second in that sense but Shifting allowed me to move 100 times faster that I could in Gear Second. I could even move fast enough to make a sonic boom. But I was tired and carrying Ace so I had to settle for just under the speed of sound, which still got me to Whitebeard's side in an instant but it didn't make the cool sonic boom.

When I reached the deck on the Moby Dick I was panting heavily, I all but dropped Ace in front of Whitebeard who looked liked he really wanted to know what I just did, but knew the importance of getting out of here now that Ace was onboard. He called to his crew and to Buggy, Iva, Jimbe, Crocodile, Hancock and the many pirates that had come with me from Impel Down to retreat to the Moby Dick. The Marines hadn't yet realised that Ace was onboard and thought that Whitebeard was leaving Ace here. It wasn't until Hancock, the last to reach the ship, had come onboard that they finally realised that Ace wasn't anywhere on the battlefield. Their yells wandered to where the Moby Dick was sinking into the sea and to Ace who was smugly standing next to Marco and Whitebeard, their frustrated cries were music to my ears. All too soon the Moby Dick had slipped under the water and we were away.

Cheers filled the deck as we sailed away. Ace was here. Ace was alive. He was currently being hugged by the crew as they celebrated. I was forgotten for the moment as the pirates celebrated their escape, but that was okay. I felt unimaginable pain in my body as what I had done caught up to me. I had known that using Haki to that extent whilst in that condition would come back to bite me in the ass but at the time I didn't care. If I was sent back in time with the same decision to make I would still use my Haki, I had saved my brother and at the moment that was all that mattered. I had a smile on my face as I crumpled forward and I still smiled as I heard the panic stricken voices of Ace, Jimbe, Iva, Hancock, Marco, Buggy (though he won't even admit it) and the crew calling out my name. I smiled as a strong arm caught me before I hit the ground and lifted me to lean against a broad chest and I smiled as the last thing I saw before I passed out was my big brother's panicked face.

Ace's POV

I couldn't believe it I was free, I had been rescued from my execution. And by my little brother no less, though I'm surprised that Luffy can use Haki to that extent, and he totally copied my move. But right now I couldn't care less; I'm on the Moby Dick and far away from Marineford and currently being hugged to death by my crew. I was so caught up that I almost didn't notice the smile Luffy gave me before he pitched forward. ALMOST being the key word here, I pulled myself free of the arms around me and shouted "LUFFY!" Which brought the whole crew's attention to Luffy, I didn't notice the others moving around me, I was intent on reaching my little brother before he hit the deck. I got there in time and caught him around the chest with one arm before I moved that same arm to support his shoulders as I put an arm under his legs and lifted him gently to rest against my chest. I heard the thunder of more than one pair of running feet and was relieved when I saw the nurses running towards us along with Hancock. Someone saint the woman for her quick thinking. I let the nurses lead me and Luffy to their rooms in an insane sprint, and hurriedly lay Lu on the table before the nurses shooed me out of the room.

The atmosphere back on deck was now morbid, the crew all realised that in saving me Lu could die right now. I sat down next to the door to the nurses' room and was soon joined by Hancock, Iva, Jimbe and Marco. I turned my eyes to the floor to begin my long wait for the nurses to tell me whether my little brother was going to make it or not.

Luffy's POV 

I was warm; whatever I was lying on was really warm. I wanted to get up and see if Ace was okay but seeing as moving hurt like hell and I was practically cocooned in bandages I guess I'm stuck here. I blearily opened my eyes as I heard a muffled giggle and realised why I was so warm, Ace was sleeping on me. He had his arms wrapped around my chest and waist with my head on his chest and his head on top of mine. I sighed and snuggled closer to him. I could see a nurse and Marco standing in the doorway to the room, they must be the source of the giggle although Marco giggling would be a funny sight to see. I still felt tired, and by tired I mean I-am-about-to-drop-where-I-stand tired, so I let myself drift off again, Ace was here, he was fine, we were both fine.

When I next woke up Ace wasn't there and I didn't hurt so much, I could move so that was a plus and I didn't have as many bandages on as I did last time. On the downside I was starving and if I didn't get meat soon the crew would be forfeited, I figured 3 or 4 would just about do it. While I was trying to curb some of my more homicidal tendencies a delicious smell wafted into the room, someone was obviously cooking something and I really wanted that something. I stretched slightly on the bed and cautiously stood up, so far so good I was standing and I didn't hurt at all. I carefully put one foot in front of the other and took a few shaky steps; well I could walk but no running for me any time in the future.

I shakily walked out of the room and glanced along the hallway to see the empty deck, I let my Haki flow a little bit and winced as my head throbbed in protest, but thanks to my brief use of Haki I now knew where Ace, and the rest of the crew, was, _to the kitchen/dining room_ I thought. I must have been more injured than I thought; either that or I had slept for a month, because by the time I got to the kitchen-dining-hall-thing I was starving. I was starting to consider cannibalism when the whole room went silent. Wow, I was noticed well…3…2…1…"LUFFY!" _Cue Ace._

"Lu!"

_Shit. He only uses that name when I'm in trouble or…_I was knocked off my feet, literally, when the great lump tackled me in a bear hug, we landed in a pile on the floor and I inwardly groaned. _Great, now he probably won't let go of me for the rest of the day~._

"Oi Lu should you really be up and moving so soon." Great now worry about my condition, after the bear-hug-tackle thing.

"I'm hungry. Want food. May resort to cannibalism." Ace laughed but he could tell that I Really wanted food. Now. Scooping me up he half carried half dragged me to the nearest table and I was unceremoniously dumped on the bench while he went off to get enough food to feed a small army, or just me and him. I noticed that Iva, Buggy, Crocodile and Hancock were gone but Jimbe was still here and he made his way over to me and sat down on my right. Around the same time I also noticed that most of the crew were trying to make their way over to the table and I quickly motioned them over, if only to stop their poor attempts at espionage.

They quickly pulled up chairs and settled around the rather small 5 seated circular table. Surprisingly they didn't all start talking at once and I realised that they were waiting for something, or someone, most likely Ace, he wouldn't like it if his crew started to harass his little brother, especially if he wasn't around to hear the answers. Thankfully Ace returned quickly before the impatient pirates (seriously patient pirate must be an oxymoron or something!) stared me to death. He placed the pile of food in front of me, motioning for me to start eating and then started to stare like the rest if the Whitebeard pirates, seriously they are starting to get on my nerves. I sighed "Okay Ace say what you want to say and stop staring at me like I'm the most interesting thing since grilled meat."

"Lu," he asked a little uncertainly, "when did you learn to use Haki?"

"Both before I met you and after you left." I replied and started to wolf down the meat like a starved man, which at this stage I was. Unfortunately my peace was short lived Ace's opening question seemed to have released the floodgates and now I couldn't even hear myself think over all the questions. I was just about to shout at them all with a Haki infused voice when Marco came to the rescue; whether it was my rescue or the crew's I will never know.

"Shut it!" _Thank you Marco, I would say this out loud but I am too busy devouring the table._ "Let the kid finish his meal and then you can grill him." _I hate you now Marco._

I carried on devouring the meat and gave Ace The Look _(yes this deserves to be capitalized, it's The Look that says Eat-Now-Or-Forever-Regret-The-Meat.)_ Ace got it and soon joined me in my meat devouring spree. We both grinned at each other before simultaneously passing out on our (clean) plates.

I was rocking slightly when I next woke up _(no shit you're on a boat in the sea) _but wherever I was rocked a hell of a lot more than the ship. I looked up to see my brother's face, he smiled softly at me "You scared me back there Lu." I knew what he was talking about, Marineford. "I know," I said softly "but you're my brother and I couldn't let you die. Not after-" My voice caught in my throat, _Sabo._ He nodded before turning sharply and kicking open his door, _couldn't be helped, he was carrying me, no free hands. _He walked into his room, it felt so Ace and I felt so at home in here. The whole room felt warm and nostalgic that I was lost for a second and didn't realise that he had already placed me on the bed and was turning to leave. "Stay." He turned at my whispered words, "Please." He paused for a second and seemed to realise that we both needed this, to know the other was there. He didn't answer but instead he removed his shorts and hat and in turn helped me to remove my hat, vest and shorts before lying down next to me and wrapping us both in the sheets, pulling me close. I, in turn, snuggled close to him and breathed out deeply.

If I was paying any attention at that time, I would have noticed Marco and Jimbe peeking through the door before smiling and closing it quietly behind them. I would also have heard the faint squeals as Marco told the crew where we were. But I was too happy snuggled up with my brother. _Whoever discovered Haki Arigato, Arigato, Arigato. Because it helped me save my brother._


	2. The sequel is up!

**A/N: Just wanted to inform you that the sequel is up.**

**It's called ITTAI NANI GA?! And you can find it on my profile, hope you enjoy!**

**P.S: At the moment I'm writing the sequel to ITTAI NANI GA?! And hope to be finished soon.**

**Ciao~**

**Tenebrae di oblio**


End file.
